In Between Blurred Lines
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Had Jordan known that saving that one girl from being raped would cause her so many problem in her already complicated life, she would've dropped her off at the police station without even telling the blonde a single word, never mind her name. Why, oh, why was she born with such kind heart? And since when did she became prince charming instead of princess charming?
1. Prince Charming

**HI GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**  
****

**And I brought a new story with me! Yay! _(be glad I did, or else...)_**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: My Candy Love is not mine ****_(unfortunately)_**** I just own the plot and my OCs.**

* * *

**Summary: **Had Jordan known that saving that one girl from being raped would cause her so many problem in her already complicated life, she would've dropped her off at the police station without even telling the blonde a single word, never mind her name. Why, oh, why was she born with such kind heart? And since when did she became prince charming instead of princess charming?

**Pairing: **Only Rosalya/Leigh and one sided Fem!OC/Amber as of yet. I accept suggestions :3

**Warnings: **Mentions of rape. More warnings will be added in the future.

* * *

**Published: 03-18-15**

**Update: 06-24-15**

* * *

**Book One: The Night Guard  
**

**― ＊ ―**

**Chapter One: _"Prince Charming"_**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Amber was like any other teen her age. Mostly. Ever since she was a little baby she had been the apple of both of her parents' eyes. They had always preferred her over her older brother, and it wasn't just because she was a woman and the youngest of the siblings, no.

It was because her brother was a misbehaved boy.

Nathaniel was always getting into trouble when they were younger, and even if he got perfect scores, his personality left much to be desired.

It started when both blondes were little babies, not even out of diapers. Amber had been a calm and sweet baby that barely ever cried unless she wanted her diaper changed or was hungry. Nathaniel on the other hand was very fussy, always screaming his lungs out, and often stole Amber's toys or pulled at her hair. It was no surprise there that their parents preferred the silent and sweet baby over the wailing and moody baby.

It continued when they grew up. Nathaniel never really grew out of being mean to the youngest by exactly ten months, and was constantly making her cry. There wasn't a day when Nathaniel didn't make her cry and hurt her by whatever means it was possible, it got so bad the blonde male almost killed her when he accidentally pushed her to the road when they were fighting and a car hit her. Amber had been fortunate enough that the speeding car had been able to reduce its velocity as much as it did, otherwise she would have been dead by now, and a couple of feet underground.

Amber was in an a coma for four and a half months and after she woke up the doctors forced her to stay there for six more as nearly every bone in her body had been broken and her organs almost flattened completely, it was a miracle her skull wasn't crushed in the accident, it was the only thing in her body more or less intact.

A year later Amber was able to go back to school but she had to be held back a year to do her prolonged absence and was now a grade below Nathaniel, something that suited perfectly since she wouldn't have to see him at school as much as she used to. The only thing she regretted about that arrangement was that she was going to be separated from Castiel Leroy, the only child in the whole school that was ever kind to her.

As years passed, Amber started to notice the "hierarchy" that was school, and was determined to become the top dog: untouchable. By the time she reached middle school she had reinvented herself completely and only talked to two other persons, Li Chang and Charlotte "Lottie" Bonnet. They were her, while not best, closest friends. She never allowed anyone to get close to her, not after the incident. It might sound stupid to others, but she was scared they would hurt her like Nathaniel did, and even if Nathaniel behavior changed after nearly killing her, she was never able to get past her fear of him that she hid behind her mask of bitchiness.

With the years Li and Charlotte became the only constants in her life, her parents were always busy and Nathaniel too, not to mention that she usually tended to avoid him. They were very close, but not overly so. Amber made sure of that.

So when Li and Charlotte left her behind that night to save their own asses is didn't came as a big surprise to her. But it did hurt her, immensely so.

Amber had cried, she had scream for help, kicked her legs and batted her arms when that man grabbed her trying to get away from him.

But no one came.

It was then when Amber gave up. No one was going to help her, and a teeny tiny part of her felt like she deserved it. After all the bad things she had done, after all the people she had hurt, maybe Karma was finally getting her.

The blonde had been thrown into the floor and she immediately curled on the cold concrete waiting as the big, smelly man walked towards her and yanked her shirt open making the buttons fly off in every direction possible, and to rip revealing her baby blue bra she knew she had put on mere hours ago. She screw her eyes shut and waited to be ripped of her innocence.

But it never came.

Instead, someone spoke up.

"Hey, get out of my way." The voice was soft and a deep soprano, very melodic. No doubt it attracted many girls and made them swoon.

Amber slowly opened her eyes and it took her a moment for them to clear from the tears forming at the corners. Standing a few meters away from her and the man, there was a person watching them with an annoyed face. It was tall, but everyone was compared to her 5'2", and stood at 5'4", so not very tall either. He(?) was wearing a red hoodie with a black vest on top and military cargo pants that were messily tucked inside black combat boots. The hood of the hoodie was covering the boy's face, but she was able to see that the left side of his face was covered by the bangs of his black hair with red, purple, blue and green streaks all over it. The light of the street lamp also helped her see that the boy had fair skin, even lighter than her mother's skin tone, almost like a china doll, and his visible eye was an amber color so bright it almost looked yellow. Like a cat's. In both corners of his mouth, on the lower lip he had piercings and the right side of his nose there was a piercing too, Amber wasn't able to see his ears, but it she was to guess, she would say that they were pierced too in multiple places.

"I said, 'get out of my way,' dude." The stranger repeated irritated bringing a cigarette that he was holding between his middle and index finger of his left hand to his mouth, taking a deep breath and then exhaling a puff of smoke through his nose.

"Che! Go 'way, pretty boy, don' cha see Imma busy!" Her captor spat in butchered English that made her wince.

"Yeah? Well, I'm busy too. I have places to go, people to see and things to do, but I can't if you don't get your big ass our of my way, fatso." The stranger said narrowing his eyes at the obviously taller male before his eyes drifted to her. "Just get out of the way." He ordered, his eyes never leaving Amber's form in the floor.

"Hah!? Ar' chu wa'chin' ma gurl!?" The druggie slurred yanking Amber by her blonde curly hair and making her whimper in pain and fear.

"Well, it kind of hard not to see. She is nearly naked, you know that, right?" The black haired boy asked the intoxicated man like he was the dumbest piece of shit in the block.

"You vasta'd!" The intoxicated male threw his fist at the shorter male, but it was easily dodged.

"Look man, I just want to go through. I promised my uncle I wouldn't get in trouble." But the taller man ignored him and kept throwing punches blindly until the boy in the red hoodie grew angry. "Fuck this shit!" He hissed like a cat and after dodging yet another punch, he kicked his leg upwards and caught the man by surprise. He let out a high-pitched shriek before he crumble to the floor holding his crotch and whimpering pitifully.

Amber flinched harshly when the boy turned to look at her, an angry scowl planted on his face, and started marching in her direction stopping right in front of her. He unzipped his vest and threw it at the floor before he started taking out his hoodie too. The blonde paled and shut her eyes once again as she curled even further on the cold floor, too weak and afraid to even think about running, so she had been saved from one man just to be violated by another?

Instead, something was pushed into her arms, forcing her to open her eyes and look up to see what exactly was happening.

It was the red hoodie.

The boy had taken his hoodie off and given it to her, just opting to wear the black vest.

"Come on, put it on." He ordered, he was trying to sound harsh, but it sounded more stern than anything. "Let's go." He said before the walked past her and into the end of the alley where he stopped. "Well? What are you waiting for? Come on!" He called her and Amber hurried after him, quickly slipping on the hoodie, but just as she was reaching him her left knee wobbled and she stumbled forwards, effectively falling, and she would have found herself back in the floor if the boy hadn't caught her.

"S-Sorry." She stuttered with a croaked voice, feeling very vulnerable at the moment.

"It's fine." The boy mumbled. "Those are one heck of a pair of heels, no wonder you couldn't get away from that guy." He said pointing at her four inches heels that indeed had been the reason why she wasn't able to get away from the intoxicated man, and why Li and Charlotte had left her behind as bait.

Even now it hurt to think about them.

Though, she idly wondered just how in the world those monstrosities hadn't been able to hurt the man even a little.

"Y-Yeah..." She finally said meekly after a few seconds of silence..

"Hmmm..." The stranger hummed momentarily, and then looked back at her. "Can you stand?" He asked.

Amber tried, she really did, to stand up, but her legs felt like lead and her left ankle was throbbing like crazy, no doubt had she sprained it.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I-I-I can't!" She sniffed pitifully tucking her head down, never before had she felt so weak, not even when she was involved in the car accident. The blonde heard the boy sigh before he stood up, Amber had frozen in fear. Was he leaving her here? Was he going to abandon her to the mercy of any other predator that could be lurking around.

But instead he turned around and kneel down once again, his back to her.

"Take off your heels and climb on." He ordered and Amber found herself doing as she was told.

Once she was securely on the stranger's back, the boy started to walk, where? Amber had no idea, but she honestly didn't care. She felt safe.

She knew everything would be alright.

* * *

When Amber woke up, the first thing she realized was that she no longer was on the boy's back, instead, she had been laid down in a sofa. A sofa that seemed to be in a police station.

"Hey, you awake now?" A voice behind her made her flinch. The blonde turned around to see a rather young police officer standing behind the sofa holding a cup of coffee in one hand, and a stack of papers on the other.

"U-Uhmm..." She grimaced when she realized she had no idea what was going on.

"I'm Officer Adrian Hoffman, we were trying to identify you to call your parents. 'Dan didn't want to look through your things, thought it was disrespectful." The officer shrugged in a 'what are you gonna to do' kind of way.

"Uh, 'Dan? You mean Jordan?" Amber asked confused.

"Mmm? Yeah, kid brought you almost ten minutes ago. Just went to get a cup of tea for you, to help you get your nerves calmed down, ya know?" The man explained setting the things down in what appeared to be his table, and sat down. "Anyways, what's your name? Now that you are awake, this will make things much more easier."

"Amber Lebeau" The blue eyed blonde answered immediately, almost mechanically.

"Lebeau, huh?" He asked surprised after typing her name on the computer. "Are you the daughter of Francis Lebeau? You know, the husband of the French ex-model Adelaide Beaumont?" Officer Hoffman asked in a excited tone.

"Y-Yeah..." Amber answered, fidgeting slightly in her place on the couch.

"Oh! I see, I see!" He exclaimed while nodding his head in understanding. "It must be wonderful to-"

"Adrian! What do you think you are doing? You are scaring her!" A voice behind her barked and she flinched before realizing who exactly it belonged to.

"Jordan!" She smiled relieved.

"'Dan!" The young police officer exclaimed too, but he sounded more nervous than anything. "W-What a surprise! I-I didn't know you were h-here!" He stuttered nervously, obviously lying. He was terrible at it, Amber thought.

"Uh-huh, and I am Darth Vader, fear me." Jordan deadpanned dryly with a flat stare at the older male. "Weren't you supposed to call Amber's parents to let them know she's here?" He asked raising his visible eyebrow.

"Y-Yes?" He asked more than stated.

"Is that a question?" The younger male questioned and the older one shook his head quickly.

"N-No! I-I will go do that right now!" He declared before he stood up and scrambled away, finally disappeared behind a wall.

"Sorry 'bout him, Adrian is still getting used to-" The teenager used his index finger and twirled it around making a circle motion, "all this." He finished making motion to the whole 'being a police' thing.

"Is okay..." Amber smiled weakly. "Say... how come you know so much about this, I mean, everyone around here seems to know you and all..." She trailed. And it was true, everyone seemed to know Jordan, almost as if he spent a lot of his time here. Amber wasn't sure whether or not that was good.

"Well, my uncle works here so I have always been around." He said with a shrug.

"Not to mention that this kid also tends to get in all kinds of trouble." A man that looked around in his middle forties, early fifties pipped from behind Jordan. He had black hair, bordering gray, and had a nicely cut beard and mustache. He had wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, but they added to his kind look.

"My name is Andrew Hoffman, Adrian is my boy." The man said in a tone that suggested he felt very proud of his son's accomplishments while puffing his chest out, something Amber had never saw her own father do with Nathaniel, and... well, Nathaniel was the one actually passing his classes. Straight A's if she remembered correctly, unlike her who was barely making it.

"Here." Jordan pipped offering the cup of coffee he was holding, just to realize it was actually hot chocolate.

"Nice to meet you, sir." She mumbled absently to the older man, starring at the cup of hot chocolate offered to her.

"Come on, take it." The boy with the amber eye said pushing the chocolate towards her and making the blonde take it.

"Thank you." She finally said. After a few second she started sipping the delicious beverage and hummed appreciatively when she felt herself warming up a little bit.

"Uh, 'Dan? Can we talk?" Adrian's voice said form behind them. The three turned around and found him standing awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck, never looking at them for long. "Dad, would you mind staying here with Miss Lebeau while I talk with Jordan? It's important." The young policeman said before grabbing the teenager by his wrist and dragging him away.

"Okay..." Amber arched an eyebrow, but quickly went back to her hot chocolate.

* * *

"Wait! What are you doing, Addy!" Jordan growled trying to shake the older male's hand off.

"Don't call me Addy!" Adrian scowled at his childhood nickname. "And this is important. I called that girls parents and the first thing her father asked was if there was someone dead and once I told him no, he asked if she had been raped or kidnapped, when I told him no he just said to send her back. No questions asked, only that he would pay the officer that took her home once she was there." The young adult explained quickly.

"So... what? Her father clearly doesn't care a lot about her, what do you want me to do about it? I can't exactly go and try talk some sense into him, he would have me locked in jail sooner than I can say Paprika." Jordan tried to reason, but it wasn't working very well.

"I know! Anyway, I can't go. I was called a few minutes ago and someone has to stay here to look after the station, that someone is obviously dad. There is no one who can take her but you." Adrian said with a nervous smile that make Jordan recoil.

"What? No! No, no, no. No. No." The teen squeaked, head shaking wildly.

"Please, please, pleaseeeee!" Adrian whined. "And the man will pay you!"

"No way, man. I have to get home, Amy is waiting for me!" Jordan growled, and Adrian winced remembering the teen's little sister and his own baby cousin.

"Amaryllis will be fine." He tried to soothe the other.

"Yeah, right. Like that one time I came home and her hand was broken, her palm slashed by one of the kitchen knives and a black eye while our mother was supposedly 'taking care' of her, of course!" The black haired teen spat.

"Amy is being taken care of by Sasha." Jordan blinked at the new piece of information. Aleksandra "Sasha" Alkaev was Adrian's fiancee, a lovely girl who was currently studying her last year of law at the local University.

"Well... if Sasha is taking care of Amy I guess it's fine..." The teen finally said with his visible eye narrowed.

"Perfect! He's the girl's address! Have a nice trip!" And with nothing else, Adrian was gone.

"That little..."

* * *

"Come on, I will take you home." Amber jumped startled, not expecting the voice besides her.

"J-Jordan!" She exclaimed taking in the boy in front of her. "Wha-What do you mean? My parents..."

"Asked for someone to take you home unfortunately everyone is busy, so I will take you." Jordan explained before stopping dead on his tracks and turning to look at her with a worried look. "You... don't mind, do you? Because I can-"

"No, no, it's fine." She reassured with a grimace. "But... I don't think I'll be able to walk." She smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, that's fine. Your house is not that far away from here anyway." He waved her off.

A few minutes later Amber had finished her hot chocolate and she was once again on Jordan's back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms holding her by the back of her knees, her shoes in his left hand, causing one of the heels to occasionally poke her thigh as he walked.

The trip was a silent one, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. Amber actually used the silence to reflect on her life the past few years. Had she been different, had her attitude towards others been different would Li and Charlotte helped her get away from that man? Would the have gone with the promise to get help? Would they have been her friends at all?

Amber was completely sure her relationship with Nathaniel would be different, for begin with. They would have been very close to the other, they were only a few months apart, and he would have probably helped her get all the work done for her to be able to the in the same grade as he was, and where she should be too.

Amber also wondered if she would have been friends with Nathaniel's bunch, including that girl that had transferred to school not too long ago, Cassie... Carrie... Candace... Candy! Candy-or-something-Rousseau! Or at least that was what she had heard others call her. She doubted it very much, to be honest. Amber knew her type, just like she knew Deborah Nguyen's, Castiel's ex-girlfriend before she dumped him to become a singer. Everyone knew Deborah had been dating her manager at the same time she had been together with Castiel, the girl had even tried to get Nathaniel into her little... _harem_, but her brother had been smart and turned her down, of course not before Castiel saw them and concluded that it was actually Nathaniel the one seducing Deborah and not the other way around. Castiel had hated her brother since then, and Nathaniel was only eager to return his feeling after he tried to tell the redhead the truth and only got a beating in return.

But back to Candy, Amber knew her type very well. She was just like Deborah, only better at hiding it. Much more better. Amber and Rosalya White -who Amber sometimes wondered if one of the dark skinned girl's grandparents had suffered of albinism since her hair was actually _white _and looked way too natural to be dyed- were the only ones who knew the truth of Candy, Amber because she knew people like her, and Rosalya because the new student had tried to hook up with her boyfriend. Unfortunately, none of them had been able to prove anything. Now that she thought about it, Lysander Ainsworth had also known about Deborah, and Amber sometimes suspected he might know about the Candy girl too, not only was he Castiel's best friend but Rosalya's boyfriend's brother.

Amber would have continued with her mental rambling had Jordan not called her name, it was only then that she realized she had been asked something.

"What?" She asked sheepishly earning an eye roll form the other teenager.

"I asked if that was your house." He repeated motioning to the house in front of him with a shake of his head since he couldn't exactly use his hands.

Amber looked over Jordan's head and appreciated the view of the enormous house in front of them. It looked like a luxurious mansion with the big and elegant golden gates, all the lights illuminating it and the sprayers watering the garden and moving beautifully creating patterns and giving a beautiful sight. The only thing that was missing was a butler waiting for them, and Amber wondered just where in the world was Mr. Moreau.

"Yeah, this is it." She finally said with a small sigh before digging into the pocket of her jeans and reaching for an electronic key, immediately opening the golden gates.

Jordan crossed the gates calmly and waited patiently for Amber to tell him to continue since he obviously didn't know whether to follow the path made or not.

I actually took them a good ten minutes to reach the doors, the same amount of time it had taken them to reach the house. Once they were in front of the imperious white front door that was almost the same size of the gates, Amber slid off of Jordan at the same time the door was swung open revealing a dark skinned man dressed in elegant yet casual clothes.

"Miss Lebeau! Your parents are very-!" But the poor man never had the change to finish whatever he was going to say for he was shoved out of the way by a woman with platinum blonde hair and green eyes that immediately started to fuss over Amber as soon as her eyes laid on the younger blonde.

"Oh dear! Are you okay? Did something happened? Why are you so late? Where are your darling friends? And who is this?" She fired question after question without really allowing Amber to answer any of them.

"Adelaide." A hand rested on the woman's shoulder and made her stop momentarily. Everyone turned to look at the knew person and Jordan could only conclude this was Amber's father judging by the way he was touching the blonde woman that was obviously Amber's mother.

The man had a perfectly cut beard that was obviously well taken care of, an his light brown hair was thrown back with the help of gel, not a single hair out of place and Jordan couldn't help but compare it to the way the fictional character Draco Malfoy styled it on the first and second movies of the Harry Potter series.

"And you are?" The man asked coldly to Jordan making both teens frown.

"Jordan Beckett, sir. My uncle asked me to bring her home." Jordan explained offering his hand, but he man ignored him.

"U-Uhm, he's the on who saved me, daddy." Amber piped shyly. "He brought me to the police station and-"

Before Amber even managed to finish, the man had already lunged at Jordan and punched the teenager hard in the face.

"Daddy!" Amber squealed frightened at the same time her mother yelled "Francis!"

"Never touch my family, boy!" Francis Lebeau roared angrily, spit flying from his mouth. "I will have you sued for this! Don't you even think I have no idea what you are planning! The man that attacked my Amber was probably a friends of yours, wasn't he? Well, you go tell them I will give you nothing, boy! Nothing!" He spat at Jordan before going to kick him, but was quickly stopped by Amber who wrapped her arms around him and pushed him back towards the door while Mrs. Lebeau tried to yank him back. Meanwhile, the poor dark skinned man that had opened the door to greet both teenagers watched astonished, not knowing what to do.

Jordan, splattered on the floor managed to get back in his hand and knees before stumbling back on his feet slowly and weakly. He lifted his head to reveal a slip lip that was bleeding heavily alongside his nose from both orifices. Not to mention the swelling eye that was getting bluer by the minute.

A face Mr Lebeau could recognize as a girl's.

He had just punched a girl in the face.

To be fair, the girl had one of those faces it was simply too difficult to say whether it was a boy or a girl, and adding the fact that not only had her face partly covered by the dark hair, but was also wearing loose clothes that hid her probably curvy figure. It would have been impossible for Mr Lebau to realize Jordan was actually a woman instead of a man if he hadn't met several persons with androgynous faces in the past.

"I-I-" The man stammered confused and worried. The girl, Jordan, could very easily go to the police and tell them what had happened, and if he was to guess, the uncle the girl mention probably worked there and no doubt would the man believe what the teen tells him, after seeing her mauled face.

"Tch! Forget it, I didn't sign up for this shit!" The girl snapped angrily at them touching the right side of her face and wincing at the pain she obviously felt. "I'm leaving! Amber, don't stay out too late again, you might not be as lucky next time." Jordan said before turning around and stalking away.

Amber watched Jordan walk away with mortification. Was it stupid to think that she might had fallen in love with the boy? If she had met him in different circumstances she might have dismissed him, or maybe she would have fallen in love for him either way. It was not important to her right now, the only thing that mattered was that she liked him.

"Daddy! Why did you do that?" The blue eyed blonde asked her father angrily and stomping her foot down. She might have looked petulant if she hadn't looks so disheveled.

"Francis, the boy helped out Amber. Why did you do that?" Mrs. Lebeau asked her husband softly, resting her hand on his arm.

"I thought..." There weren't words to express himself. He didn't even know what to say.

Amber spent another moment looking at her father with angry eyes before turning to follow the other teen, it didn't take long for her to reach Jordan and she stopped 'him' by grasping 'his' forearm genly.

"What?" Jordan asked gruffly, but not rudely.

"I'm really sorry about my dad, I don't know what came over him, I-" The blonde started rambling trying to express just how she felt, but the event from earlier seemed to finally caught up with her and she suddenly felt so tired and her body too heavy. A few seconds later she went limp and Jordan barely had time to catch the girl in her arms before sighing tiredly and swinging Amber's body over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, no longer caring if she was comfortable or not since she was unconscious, and carried her back to the door where her father was still sputtering idiotically.

"Your daughter just fainted." The black haired girl announced her presence with an awkward wave towards the body that was resting on her left shoulder.

"Oh, dear!" Mrs Lebeau gasped. The woman placed her hand on Jordan's back and started pushing her gently inside the house/mansion. The poor confused girl simply let the woman guide her since none of the men reached for the unconscious girl.

Mrs Lebeau started chatting animatedly with Jordan, and the girl just nodded absently once in a while Mr Lebeau followed them a few steps behind them, his face screwed with a small frown Jordan started to think that might simply be his permanent expression.

Finally, after what seemed forever but had actually only been mere minutes, they came to a stop in front of a pink door that Mrs Lebeau opened to reveal an equally pink room decorated with white and gold furniture. It made Jordan shudder inwardly in disgust. If there was something she hated more than anything in the world, it was pink, it reminded her of stereotypes against women, something Amber really seemed to live up to, and her -Jordan's- older sister used to as well as Jordan herself when she was younger, but that was done and over with.

Jordan walked up to the bed and laid the blonde down on it, she hoped her parents weren't expecting her to undress Amber and put her pajamas on, because that wasn't going to happen.

Nuh-huh!

The only girl she was willing to do that for was little Amy, and she had barely four years old, it wasn't like she didn't _need _the help.

Jordan then stepped away from the bed and walked towards the door, following the path Mrs Lebeau had showed her and reaching the door in barely a minute. Her foot was just about to cross the frame of the door when Mrs Lebeau called her name, and Jordan cursed mentally at herself for not being fast enough, but she didn't want to be rude to them, or at least not at the woman, she hadn't done anything bad to her so far, so she was cool with her. For now.

"Yes, Mrs Lebeau?" Jordan asked politely, the clearly French surname rolling from her tongue like a drawl.

"I... Amber..." She tried to say, but failed to find the words.

Jordan arched her eyebrow, an eyebrow Mrs Lebeau noticed was pierced the temple, and the woman fought the urge of saying something nasty to the savior of her daughter.

"Thank you" The platinum blonde finally said.

"You welcome... I guess." The teen said looking at her them with a face that said she had no idea what they were thanking her for. Mr Lebeau had punched her in the face after all and hadn't even apologized to her. How rude. "You should give Amber a curfew." She then said, surprising even herself.

"We... will do that." Mrs Lebeau agreed with a tight nod.

"Good. I would hate to see something like that happening to her again." Jordan said with a pained grimace that caught the Lebeau couple attention.

"And why is that?" Mr Lebeau asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"My older sister had a similar encounter a few years back and... well, let's just say she wasn't as fortunate as Amber." Mrs Lebeau gasped and her husband's hand curled into a fist at the mere thought of Amber suffering through what Jordan was no doubt implicating her own sister had to go through.

The teen then turned on her heels and left the Lebeau residence without saying another word.

* * *

**Uffffff! I'm finally done! after so long!**

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it? I hope I didn't made you guys wait a lot XD**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes.**

**_Bye bye!_**

**Mia Heartnet.**


	2. STORIES BEING STOLEN

Dear everyone,

For all of you who were waiting for another update of this story, it is my deepest regret to tell you that it is not, and until further notice, I will not be posting any more chapters.

_Why? _

The reason for this note is because it has come to my attention that there are several fake websites that are mirrors of this one, and literally, ALL FANFICS from FFnet are being stolen.

All stories, profiles, absolutely everything has been stolen and copied onto the following websites (just get rid of the spaces):

* thebuystock . org

* talkfictions . com

* fictionavenue . org

* thanfiction . org

* hmofiction . org

They are making profit out of our stories with advertisements. The are taking away what we made and saying it's theirs, and that despicable. This is called spamdexing, please report them. Theft of this magnitude, literally millions of stories, should not go unpunished.

My fellow writers, beta readers, fans, and everyone who owns a FFnet account, please listen to my plea:

**DO NOT TRY TO LOG INTO ANY SITE THAT LOOKS LIKE FFNET BUT IT'S NOT, WE DON'T KNOW IF THEY COULD ALSO STEAL OUR EMAILS AND PASSWORDS! **

...

**HOW TO REPORT **

1- Go here:_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

2- Put in the name of the website (one report each)

3- Write in additional details: This is a spamdexing mirror site to fan fiction . net (no spaces) and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property.

4- Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam"

5- Report more by clicking the link on: Go back to_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

Writers and fanfic readers should report these websites that profit off our hard work. Stop plagiarism and art theft!  
Boost! I looked into this website, and my stories are there. Let's get these bastards. Check your work. I'm very sorry for disappointing you all, but hopefully all of this will be over soon and we can all go back to write and read fanfics without fearing works being stolen.

_**Mia Heartnet.**_


End file.
